


four blue eyes

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But it's pretty lowkey, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Flustered Prom, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Noctis may or may not have a thing for Prompto in glasses.





	four blue eyes

“Hey Noct?” Prompto called as he padded quietly into the kitchen. 

He found Noctis standing, predictably, in front of the coffee machine with a hand on his hip, waiting for the heavenly chime that announced his morning dose of caffeine was ready. He wore what he’d gone to bed in last night — just a pair of sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips. 

Prompto swallowed thickly at the sight as he toweled his hair dry. He was wearing his own pair of joggers but at least _he_ had the decency to put on a _shirt_ for Six sake. 

“Yeah?” He smiled at Prompto's entrance.

Gods, his bare chest was distracting… though he was having trouble appreciating it in its full glory as he couldn’t see much of anything right now with his lack of an aid to help his horrible vision. 

“Did you get the mail yet?” he asked, suddenly reminded of the current predicament he was in. 

“Yeah,” Noctis replied nonchalantly, motioning to the island counter where the small pile of mail lay, seemingly unaware of the effect his lack of clothing had on Prompto. “Mostly just solicitations. On the plus side, though, we can splurge on tissues and fruit snacks with the coupons I found stashed at the back of the mailbox.” 

Prompto smiled weakly at that, his blurry eyes desperately scanning the counter for a small white box. 

“No package for me?” he asked, distraught. 

“No… Were you expecting something?” Noctis asked calmly, sensing the unease radiating off of his boyfriend. 

A beat passed. “Yes,” he groaned under his breath. 

Noctis blinked. “Is it like a sex toy or something?” 

_“Noct!”_ Prompto’s face turned beet red as he gave him an exasperated look. 

Noctis smirked in response. “You don’t have to look so scandalized, Prom. We have plenty of those,” he grinned. 

“Well,” the blonde spluttered. “We... we always get those together. You would know if I bought another,” he mumbled, avoiding Noctis’s gaze as his cheeks flared. 

“Okay, well what were you expecting? You seem flustered.” 

“Because you mentioned…” — he gestured vaguely — _“that!”_

“Before that, baby. What did you order that’s so important?” Noctis asked, confusion drawing his brows together. 

Prompto sighed dramatically. “…You’ll see,” he said ominously as he trudged to their bedroom to get dressed. 

The coffee machine pinged and Noctis raised an eyebrow as he poured the hot liquid into a mug, amused and curious as to what Prompto had been looking forward to receiving in the mail. 

He carefully walked into their bedroom and sat down on the bed, sipping at his coffee with a contented sigh as he watched the steam curl into the air. He heard a string of curse words streaming out of his boyfriend’s mouth as he changed in their walk-in closet. Noctis winced at the sound of a cabinet opening only to be slammed shut again a second later. 

“You okay, honey?” he called out, placing his mug on the nightstand, about to get up and check on him. 

At that moment, however, Prompto shuffled back into the bedroom, head hung slightly in dismay. 

Noctis’s heart sped up at how simultaneously adorable and stunning his boyfriend looked. 

“Prom...” he whispered. 

He was clad in an oversized, red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans that accentuated his long legs, along with a pair of high-top sneakers on his feet. When Noctis took in the chunky glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose, everything clicked into place in his head. 

“You ran out of contacts,” he stated knowingly as he stood and reached out for Prompto, pulling him in for a hug that he hoped would be at least a little comforting. 

His boyfriend gave no response except for a tiny nod against Noctis’s chest and a whine of frustration that escaped his lips. 

Noctis kept his hands on his waist as he pulled away just enough to smile at him, melting at the indignant pout Prompto wore as Noctis adjusted his glasses that were now slightly askew. 

“You’re adorable,” Noctis said with a grin, pecking him lightly on the lips. 

“You’re making fun of me,” Prompto grumbled, though he brought his lips back to meet Noct’s for another sweet kiss. 

“No, I’m not,” Noctis replied honestly. “I mean it. You know I love when you wear your glasses.” 

Prompto just shook his head in agony. “My contacts were supposed to come in the mail today! I tracked the package online and it should’ve been here by seven this morning! It’s...” — his eyes shifted to the clock on the nightstand — “7:40!” 

“There must have been a mix up at the post office or something. I can call them and figure it out, okay?” Noctis offered. “But right now, you have to go to class,” he said with disappointment colouring his tone. 

He hated Tuesdays. That was the one day a week in which Prompto had classes and he didn’t, meaning he would be at school for _four straight hours —_ which was _way_ too long for Noctis to go without seeing his sweet boyfriend. 

“ _Please_ don’t make me wear these in public,” Prompto begged, baby blue eyes pleading for his permission to forgo the glasses. 

Noctis cupped the back of his neck affectionately. “You shouldn’t torture yourself with not being able to see while you’re at school.” 

He raised his eyebrow and gave Prompto a stern look as he removed the frames from his face defiantly. 

“But — ” 

“Prom,” he interjected before he could continue his weak protest. “With how terrible your eyesight is, you might as well be wearing a blindfold.” 

Prompto raised his eyebrows playfully. “Kinky,” he purred. 

Noctis smirked as he let his eyes pan up and down Prompto’s little body. “Later, if you’re a good boy and wear your glasses.” 

Prompto groaned as he shoved them unceremoniously back onto his face, his sultry expression quickly replaced with a petulant frown gracing his delicate lips. 

“There. You look so cute,” Noctis cooed, rubbing small circles into his boyfriend’s hips and then pinching them lightly. 

Prompto jumped and flushed at the tease. “They’re _dorky_ ,” he insisted. 

“They’re not dorky,” Noctis tried. 

Prompto gave him a sulky look that clearly read, _Nice try, buddy._

“Okay, maybe a _little_ dorky, but I promise you pull them off, Prompto,” he rushed to assure him, planting a soft kiss upon his cheek. 

Prompto’s eyes narrowed behind the thick black frames. 

“But you look even better when you smile,” Noctis said, swaying him gently back and forth in his arms. When Prompto didn’t look too impressed, he continued — “Come on, babe. Lemme see that beautiful smile… I know you want to,” — trying to coax at least a small smile out of him. 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes even as the corners of his lips quirked upwards. 

“You’re lucky I’m so obedient,” Prompto giggled as Noctis rewarded him with more kisses, this time against his neck. 

“I know. You’re so good, baby,” Noctis murmured against his skin, and Prompto shivered at both the words and the sensation. 

Noctis pulled away reluctantly and cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I’ll miss you,” he said with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto responded bashfully, moving to collect his backpack before he headed out. 

“Hey, not so fast,” Noctis objected, gently taking his dainty wrist and bringing him close, Prompto’s body pressed against his own once more. “I want another kiss before you leave,” he grinned and pressed his lips to Prompto’s hungrily. 

Prompto was surprised at the enthusiasm Noctis displayed at the early hour, but he wasn’t about to complain. He moaned as Noctis parted his mouth with his tongue, the sound muffled by their locked lips.

“You’ll make me miss class,” Prompto panted when they finally broke apart, resting his forehead against Noct's.

“Mm... I wish you could,” Noctis admitted, rubbing a thumb across Prompto’s bottom lip. “But I meant what I said,” he emphasized. “You look hot.” 

The blonde resisted the urge to shrug off the compliment and instead asked for more reassurance. “Even with the glasses?” 

“ _Especially_ with the glasses,” Noctis winked. 

The tips of Prompto’s ears tinged red at the words as he rolled his eyes again. 

“Uh-huh,” he muttered under his breath, still unconvinced. 

“Hey,” Noctis started with an excited gleam in his eyes, “Maybe when you get home you can take off everything else and leave your glasses on while we — ” 

Prompto abruptly spun on his heel, pretending he couldn’t hear the rest of that sentence as he grabbed his backpack before stumbling out of the bedroom. _Well, that was convincing enough._ “I’m leaving now!” he called behind him, voice slightly higher in pitch than usual as heat flooded his cheeks. 

“Love you!” Noctis replied through a wide smile as his embarrassed boyfriend fled from the room in haste. 

He waited patiently as precisely six seconds passed before Prompto called back, “Love you, too, Noct,” with not even a trace of annoyance left in his tone. In fact, Noctis thought he could hear the smile in his voice. 


End file.
